SCOTLAND HIGHS
by Welcometothejungle2010
Summary: Historia abstracta y en proceso de adaptación. Hay mucho sentimiento en ella y es muy muy personal, por favor entrad y dadle una oportunidad. Vuestros consejos seran sumamente bienvenidos. Gracias a todas.
1. PROLOGO

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial. **

**Gracias a Musegirl17 por sugerir este capítulo como prologo.  
><strong>

**Scotland Highs**

* * *

><p><strong><span>PROLOGO<span>**

Todo empezó de una forma un tanto curiosa e inesperada, me recordaba a un cuento para niños, de la forma más inocente e inconsciente, como el de caperucita…

—Que ojos tan grandes tienes —pensé en un principio.

—Que dientes tan grandes tienes…—pensé de nuevo riéndome interiormente de mi estupidez.

Su amplia sonrisa y su aparente simpatía me desconcertó, si bien no me había fijado en el en un principio, aparte de por su imponente estatura, su presencia empezaba a no serme indiferente.

Fue justo cuando empezó a hablar que deje de sentirme dueña de mi misma. Su voz sonaba como si me cantase una preciosa nana al oído, tan perfecta, atenta, dulce, grave… masculina…

"Tan inalcanzable…" ese solo pensamiento me provoco un intenso dolor en el pecho… Me sentí confundida… Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de seguir escuchando su voz… pero los minutos pasaban indicando el inminente final de nuestro encuentro… tenía que alargar como fuese nuestra conversación…

Los nervios fueron más fuertes, y mis labios dejaron entrever una tímida sonrisa… Me sentía ridícula por lo absurdo de la situación, pero fui incapaz de decir una sola palabra…

Perdida en mis pensamientos como estaba no me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de él, hasta que levante la vista y me encontré con sus increíbles ojos verdes, tan directos e inescrutables… inconscientemente me había acercado hasta que apenas nos separaban unos centímetros.

Me miraba serio, imponente… confiado… Me sentí intimidada al momento, y los nervios volvieron a aflorar con fuerza…

Me había acercado demasiado…

Sonreí nerviosa, intentando parecer sincera… alejándome con cuidado instantáneamente… pero sus ojos aun no se apartaban de los míos…

Su mirada era fría… "Sexo… solo eso… Nada mas…" retumbo en mi cabeza. El dolor en el pecho volvió, si cabe más fuerte que antes… Y aunque me plantee la idea por apenas unos segundos, la deseche inmediatamente…

Aunque mi cuerpo pareciese desearlo, sabía bien que solo significaría dolor una vez todo hubiera terminado…

No era momento de complicarse la vida, justo ahora… Cuando me había prometido a mi misma empezar a hacer las cosas bien…

Mi cuerpo y mi mente parecían discutir en silencio… Mi corazón parecía estar en desacuerdo con ambos también…

La confusión crecía y los nervios me invitaban a terminar con ello de inmediato…

Me aleje lo suficiente como para romper con la incómoda situación, justo cuando el pareció haber tomado su decisión…

—Acompáñame… —dijo serio invitándome a seguirle por el pasillo.

Mientras le seguía mi mente repetía "Es solo la falta de sexo, el es solo un capricho…" intentando darle una explicación razonable a lo que había pasado, seguro que el también había podido notarlo…

Oh Dios… Si eso fuese realmente así… Qué vergüenza!

Los días pasaron y mis ganas de volver a verle crecían a medida que avanzaba la semana, generando una angustia que hacía mucho no sentía… Día tras día intentaba borrar su imagen de mi cabeza, regañándome a mi misma por mi comportamiento, diablos! Parecía una estúpida adolescente en plena revolución hormonal.

Seguí amedrentándome una y otra vez intentando disuadirme de las intenciones que estaban creciendo en mí, intentando alejar su voz de mi cabeza… Quería pensar que el tendría pareja, sintiéndome culpable de inmediato por pensar en el dolor que podría causarle a la afortunada mujer que durmiese en sus brazos, y a la vez frustrada por no ser yo…

Por querer arrebatárselo… quitarle a alguien la felicidad de este modo, ¿No es acaso mezquino? Me sentía fatal, pero no podía evitarlo…

Pasaron más días, y no verle, ayudo a dejar de pensar tanto en el, aunque lo siguiera haciendo de vez en cuando, y quizás más veces de lo que me gustaría reconocer…

Creía que lo tenía controlado.

Tonta de mi…

De nuevo el pasar de los días, la incertidumbre de si volvería a verle... Hicieron resurgir la angustia, y las esperanzas menguaban dándolo casi por imposible... Enamorarse de alguien en apenas unos minutos... Que ridículo…

¿Realmente era eso posible? Estaba empezando a creerlo...

El amor ese gran y aterrador desconocido... que amenazaba con arrasar cada parte de mi ser desgarrando todo a su paso.

Necesitaba volver a verle al menos una sola vez mas... Necesitaba saber que era lo que me estaba pasando...

Ponerle nombre a lo que sentía... Buscar una excusa a mis sentimientos... Conocerle... quizás así podría encontrar algo que no me gustase, o quizás perder completamente la cabeza y enamorarme perdidamente.

Estaba empezando a obsesionarme el hecho de no saber siquiera si valía la pena estar pensando en alguien del que no sabía absolutamente nada... Perder el tiempo me aterraba casi tanto como desearle con tanta intensidad... Pero esa era ya una batalla perdida... era algo contra lo que no podía luchar, era inevitable...

La sola idea de volver a tenerle tan cerca me hacía temblar... Mi respiración se entrecortada con esa sola idea... Me hacía sentir curiosa y desearlo con más fuerza si cabe...

Si él era capaz de provocar tales sensaciones en mi solo con recordarlo, que es lo que pasaría si volviera a mirarme de esa manera... Si volviese a tenerle tan cerca de nuevo...

Sabia que había sido algo ocasional... y que no volvería a ocurrir... Tendría que forzar mucho la situación para que eso pasase, y no estaba dispuesta a ser tan evidente...

Era completamente consciente de que no era la primera a la que habría deslumbrado, ni la ultima a la que deslumbraría y no quería ser una mas...

Quería verle, pero sobretodo quería verle sonreír de nuevo... Con esa simpatía desinteresada... Cómplice...  
>Esa calidez al hablar, que estaba segura era propia de el... natural...<p>

Esa naturalidad que me hizo sentir tan cómoda... Fue eso lo que me invito de forma inconsciente a acercarme... a querer mas...

Sabia que podía salir herida de muerte en esta batalla, pero a pesar de ello quería luchar, echarle fuego a la lluvia, y hacerla arder...

Sentía que debía intentarlo, a pesar de las altas posibilidades de quemarme en el intento... No quería dejarme llevar por mi inseguridad, quería sacar fuerzas, resurgir de mis cenizas como un ave fénix, si definitivamente era así como quería verme... Alguien dijo una vez... Que de los cobardes nunca se había escrito nada... y definitivamente yo no quería ser una cobarde, no quería morir antes de siquiera empezar la guerra...

Este torrente de emociones inconexas me hacía sentir como si estuviera montada en una peligrosa montaña rusa, con subidas y bajadas vertiginosas... sin final...

Si no volvia a verle pronto iva a volverme loca...

Los días continuaban pasando, el verano y su calidez… Esa que me recordaba tanto a el… Se desvanecían… dando paso al invierno, al frio… y yo me congelaba sin el…

La esperanza moría una y otra vez, las fuerzas decaían… y la desesperacion crecia intentando olvidarle…

Soñaba con volver a verle… con esa mirada que me hacia suspirar… quería luchar… dios sabe que quería… Pero como…? Desde la distancia no podía, y me moría de rabia, de impotencia…

La llamada que me permitiría volver a verle no llegaba, y yo me sentía desfallecer… una parte de mi quería desesperadamente tirar la toalla… dejar de agonizar… y pasar a otro plano… sin embargo el otro se aferraba con uñas y dientes a la esperanza… y se negaba a soltarla amenazando con llevarse una parte de mi con ella…

¿Se acordaría de mí? —Pensé por primera vez… y dolió… la posible respuesta dolió como el demonio… boba de mi… si creía que el dolor que había sentido hasta ahora era todo el que podía llegar a sentir…

Habían pasado tres largas semanas… lo que me parecía una eternidad… un mes era el plazo máximo para empezar… esa llamada la tenía que recibir esa semana… la anticipación me mordía con saña, haciéndome sangrar… y yo solo podía quedarme inmóvil…

No podía hacer nada más que esperar…

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 1

**-Capitulo 1-**

Otro lunes mas, Cuantos mas tenían que pasar? me pregunte...

Estaba mas tranquila, mas racional, la angustia había dejado paso a la esperanza por fin.

Me había levantado temprano, decidida a llamar yo si era necesario, y salir de dudas.

Las manos me temblaban, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo. Tan solo esperaba que no fuese el quien contestase al teléfono, ya que temía que mis palabras, se quedasen atrapadas en mi garganta y se negasen a salir.

Dudaba seriamente si lo conseguiría, no confiaba en mi autocontrol después de estas semanas de angustia, tenia miedo de desandar el camino y retroceder a mi estado anterior.

Marque el numero sin pensarlo demasiado, y espere. Los nervios se ceñian a mi garganta, pero me mantenía firme. No iba a esperar un solo día mas en la incertidumbre.

El teléfono sonó y sonó, y casi estaba apunto de colgar, cuando una voz femenina y extremadamente cantarina contesto el teléfono con simpatía y algo apresurada.

Buenos días, soy Alice, en que puedo ayudarle?.

Su simpatía y espontaneidad al hablar, me hizo sonreír, diría que incluso se me escapo una risita, supongo que por los nervios contenidos.

Estoy llamando a O'Connors Business School? Soy Isabela Swan. Le conteste.

Si, disculpe, tosió. Y pude escuchar como se decía a sí misma en voz extremadamente baja, ups... Se me olvido decirlo.

No pude reprimir la risa esta vez, lo que provocó que ella también empezase a reír, y añadiese, que era nueva, disculpándose de nuevo.

¿En qué puedo ayudarla? Repitió tratando de ser profesional y dejar la risa a un lado.

Bueno, me preguntaba si tenían noticias del curso en el que estoy pre-inscrita, esta es la última semana del plazo que me habían dado para que el curso empezase y aun no me han dicho nada.

Dígame su nombre, por favor...

Isabela Swan, conteste con una ceja levantada y reprimiendo la risa.

La escuche atentamente teclear con rapidez, oh! ¡Aquí esta! Dijo de pronto.

El curso está previsto que empiece el día 4 de octubre, en el horario que usted había solicitado.

Disculpe que no la hayamos avisado antes, han habido algunos cambios en el personal de la escuela y hemos estado algo ajetreados.

Perfecto. Le conteste, con la duda pegada a la voz, ¿el seguiría allí?

¿Desea saber algo más?

Eh, ah... No, eso es todo. Gracias. Conteste distraída.

Gracias a usted y disculpe las molestias. ¡Hasta pronto! Se despidió animadamente.

Sin decir mas colgué, maldita sea... Se suponía que esto debía aclararme las cosas, si bien algo había conseguido, y debería estar contenta por poder empezar a estudiar, de pronto eso carecía de sentido... La razón real por la que había llamado, seguía siendo una incógnita...

Me dispuse a prepararme un café, y empezar la mañana con fuerzas renovadas, esa chica había conseguido levantarme el ánimo con su entusiasmo, me había contagiado... Tenía curiosidad de saber cómo sería tratar con ella en persona, estaba casi segura de que íbamos a llevarnos bien.

La cafetera silbaba indicándome que mi adorado café matutino ya estaba listo, el olor inundaba la cocina, y un largo día se presentaba ante mí.

Llene mi taza favorita y me senté en la pequeña mesita donde cada día desayunaba.

Cogí los libros que había dejado sobre ella la noche anterior y me dispuse a darles un repaso, quería empezar el curso con buen pie, y realmente necesitaba un repaso, durante el transcurso de estas semanas pese a haberlo intentado no había sido capaz de concentrarme, sus alentadoras palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, la intensidad de su mirada, la dedicación hacia su trabajo, la calidez de su voz...

Recordarlo me hizo suspirar una vez mas mientras le daba un sorbo al café, que a estas alturas se había quedado casi frio...

Me quede repasando un rato mientras terminaba de tomar el café y comía algunas galletas.

Llevaba una hora repasando cuando mire el reloj que me había acompañado durante todo el rato con su constante tic tac... Marcaba las once, y decidí que ya había tenido suficiente, cerré el libro y me dirigí hacia el baño para tomar una ducha, había quedado con rose a las doce para ir a comer y que contase sobre su nueva conquista, hacia tres semanas que no la veía y tenía muchas ganas de verla, sabía que sería difícil que no notase que algo había cambiado en mi desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto y me avergonzaba la idea de contarle mi locura, sabía que se reiría y le quitaría hierro al asunto, pero también tenía la necesidad de contárselo a alguien y quien podría ser mejor que ella. Sin duda nadie...

Termine la ducha y me arregle un poco, me puse unos cómodos tejanos y una camiseta gris, me calce mis tacones, cogí las llaves y el bolso y me dispuse a salir.

Tenía media hora de camino hasta el restaurante donde habíamos quedado, así que me dirigí hacia la parada del autobús que estaba en frente de mi edificio.

El autobús no tardo en llegar, me subí y me acomode en la parte de atrás no sin antes saludar a Jake. el simpático conductor que me sonreía como si iluminase su día cada vez que subía al autobús, hacia un mes había llegado a fantasear con que el algún día se atreviese a pedirme una cita, pero ahora la idea me parecía absurda...

Solo había uno con el que podía pensar en ello, y el solo pensamiento me provocaba escalofríos y hacia que se me pusiera la piel de gallina...

El viaje paso rápido, apenas quedaba una parada y habría llegado...

Toque el timbre para indicarle a Jake que me bajaría en la próxima parada, y me puse en pie acercándome hacia la puerta de salida, cuando el autobús se paro me baje y pude ver a rose al lado del semáforo haciéndome señas con la mano desde la otra acera.

Acelere un poco el paso para reunirme con ella al otro lado, y tan pronto como llegue me estrujo con uno de sus tan conocidos abrazos, el cual le devolví con más intensidad.

Se separo de mí mirándome directamente a los ojos, ¿y esa efusividad? Pregunto.

No sé, tú has empezado, le conteste riendo, ¡pero en mi es normal! Dijo. ¡Tú no eres tan efusiva como yo! ¿Quien es él? Añadió riendo guiñándome un ojo indicando que lo decía en broma.

Si tú supieras que no estás desencaminada, suspire en mi interior.

Me agarro del brazo como siempre hacia cuando nos veíamos y nos dirigíamos al restaurante.

El restaurante estaba a reventar cuando entramos, por suerte rose siempre tenía la costumbre de hacer la reserva con antelación, si no hoy hubiera sido imposible conseguir una mesa.

Nos ubicaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana, era nuestro sitio favorito, del gran ventanal colgaban unas tupidas cortinas de terciopelo rojo, que me recordaban a el telón de un teatro, la ventana era el escenario en el cual otros interpretaban su papel, siempre nos gustaba mirar y comentar lo que la gente del exterior hacia cuando la conversación se hacía monótona. Rellenábamos los silencios con situaciones ajenas que nos parecían graciosas.

Ese día no iba a ser distinto, se había convertido en algo rutinario.

Ella me empezó a contar como ella y su oso se habían conocido y lo feliz que estaba de haberle encontrado, porque según ella él era el indicado, el que había estado esperando.

Se la veía realmente hermosa, mucho más de lo que ya lo era, sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre y sus ojos brillaban con especial intensidad.

Si ella supiera cuanto anhelada, estar en su situación, aunque no por ello me sintiera menos feliz de verla tan contenta, sin embargo el era más su tipo que el mío, yo nunca me habría fijado en un hombre así si simplemente lo hubiera visto por la calle... El tenía algo especial, y yo quería saber que era.

Tal vez si le hubiera visto por la calle sí que me hubiera fijado dudaba ahora...

Normalmente no me fijaba en hombres demasiado guapos, quizás porque consideraba que jamás se fijarían en mi.

No es que no tuviese ojos en la cara, que sin duda los tenia y podía opinar sobre que tan guapo era uno u otro, pero mi mente no vagaba mas allá de eso, y a los dos segundos me había olvidado de sus caras.

Sin embargo a él no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza ni intentándolo con todas mis fuerzas.

En algún momento debía haber dejado de hablar mientras me sumía en mis pensamientos, porque cuando levante la vista pude ver a rose entre triste y enfadada.

Estas escuchando lo que he dicho Bells?

Si, claro. Estabas hablándome de lo maravilloso que es tu chico. Le sonreí.

Aha,Ya. ¿Y qué es lo último que he dicho?

Touché.

Ok. Si, lo siento rose, no te estaba escuchando le conteste avergonzada.

Creo que en tu cabecita hay algo que tienes que contarme...

Realmente lo hay, pero no creo que sacarlo fuera sea una buena idea. Eso lo haría ver demasiado real, y no me siento preparada para aceptarlo.

Bella. Estas haciendo que me preocupe. Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa.

Por rara y aberrante que sea, si has decidido que te va la zoofilia y que quieres abrir nuevos horizontes a tu escasa vida sexual, creo que podré entenderlo.

!¡Rose!

¡Casi me caigo de la impresión! ¡Pero qué estás diciendo!

Pues lo que acabo de decirte y tú me has contestado que ¡SI! Dijo sin poder parar de reír.

Yo no podía estar más roja de la vergüenza, varias personas se habían girado a ver qué es lo que pasaba, dejando ver claramente que les molestaba nuestro tono de voz.

¡Hasta el metre nos miro mal!

Bien, y ahora vas a contarme lo que te pasa, dijo bajando la voz. No creas ni por un segundo que voy a marcharme de aquí sin que me lo hayas contado.

Baje la vista intentado ordenar mi cabeza y saber por dónde empezar...

¿Recuerdas que hace un tiempo te dije que quería volver a estudiar de nuevo?

Si, y además me pareció muy buena idea. Me alentó.

Bien, pues fui hace tres semanas a una escuela a hacer un test para poder incorporarme en alguno de sus cursos.

¿Y...? Dijo mientras levantaba sus cejas repetidamente y sonreía de forma burlona...

Pues... El... El es profesor allí.

¡Oh, hay un El! Hohoho! Pues teniendo profesor guapazo, motivación no te faltara!

Si, bueno... Espero que él no lo sea, o si no voy a tener serios problemas para concentrarme en clase.

Empezó a reír más fuerte que antes si cabe.

Oh dios bella, ¡ojalá sí que lo sea!, hahaha reía descontrolada.

¡Por una vez no voy ser yo la que pide sexo a gritos! ¡Solo hay que ver tu cara!

Dime que no has soñado con él haciéndote todo tipo de cosas!

¡Rose!

Bella, no hacen falta palabras! Llevas la necesidad escrita en ella, y este chico te ha golpeado fuerte, puedo sentirlo!

Suspire, no podía negar que en parte tenía razón, desde luego que había soñado con él!, pero lo que me golpeo ese día iba mucho mas allá de eso… La necesidad que sentía, iba mucho mas allá de lo que ni siquiera conocía…

No le conozco Rose, sabes bien que yo no me centro solo en eso… Es solo que tiene algo que me atrae, y me gustaría descubrir que es.

Nena, me preocupas, de verdad. No te había visto nunca así, dijo poniéndose seria por primera vez, no dejes que ningún hombre distraiga de tus objetivos, que te veo venir...

Además, quizás te decepcionas y ni siquiera llegas a ese punto, y todo lo que sufras hasta entonces habrá sido tiempo perdido.

Tómalo con calma, y conócele si quieres, pero también puedes dejarte llevar, si él te responde puedes divertirte un poco! No hay nada de malo en ello, ¡sois adultos!

Me salí por la tangente varias veces de forma descarada para no tener que decir nada más sobre el tema.

No te veo muy predispuesta a hablar sobre él, y no voy a forzarte, cuando te sientas preparada para hablar de ello sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Porque no te vienes al Guilligans Bar, hoy hay noche de micrófonos abiertos, suele tocar gente bastante buena, el ambiente es muy acogedor y así te despejas un poco?


End file.
